Isolation and structure determination of the new and novel active constituents from the extracts of Eupatorium formosanum, Helenium microcephalum, Elephantopus carolinianus as well as Brucea javanica which demonstrated significant in vivo antiturmor activities in Walker 256 carcinosarcoma,P-388 lymphocytic leukemia and Ehrlich ascites carcinoma are currently in progress. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: K.H. Lee, C.M. Cowherd and M.T. Wolo, "Antitumor Agents XV: Deoxyelephantopin, an Antitumor Principle from Elephantopus carolinianus Willd.", J. Pharm. Sci., 64, 1572 (1975).